This invention relates to vacuum interrupters containing rod array structure, and more particularly to such interrupters for use in power circuits carrying high current levels. In the case of vacuum interrupters utilizing rod array structure in high power high current circuits, the rods carry the high current during arcing. This results in magnetic forces on the rods which tend to bend them radially inward. For current ratings of 80KA rms, these magnetic forces commonly reach a level close to 500 pounds necessitating considerable built-in mechanical strength in the structure of the interrupter to prevent mechanical failure. Massive structural parts will produce the desired strength, but light and compact construction is desirable due to installation requirements, as well as to facilitate transport of the interrupters to sites of ultimate use.
A high current vacuum interrupter is needed which is compact, light in weight, and yet structurally capable of passing high current levels.